Molded bodies made of acrylic resins are excellent in transparency and have beautiful appearance and weather resistance and therefore are widely used for the purpose of design property provision for electrical components, vehicle components, optical components, ornaments, signboards, and the like. Particularly an acrylic resin molded body comprising an acrylic resin composition containing a rubber-containing polymer has high molding processability, and its utility value is high. But, an acrylic resin molded body generally has insufficient chemical resistance, and therefore in recent years, the demand for a laminated molded body in which a vinylidene fluoride-based resin is laminated on the outermost surface of an acrylic resin molded body to provide chemical resistance to the molded body has increased.
The above acrylic resin molded body is often used by being bonded to a substrate. As the method, mainly, the acrylic resin molded body is placed on a substrate and subjected to hot pressing to make a decorative sheet, and the decorative sheet is subjected to bending processing into a shape suitable for a use.
But, in conventional laminated molded articles, whitening (stress whitening), cracking, and peeling occur in the films in this bending processing, and therefore the molding processability is poor. As used herein, “stress whitening” refers to a phenomenon in which when a decorative sheet or the like is bonded to a substrate, and this substrate is subjected to bending processing in order to form the substrate into the shapes of various members such as a window frame, the fulcrum portion changes to white.
Patent Literature 1 provides a transparent laminated film having both excellent chemical resistance and surface hardness and further having a small haze value by laminating a layer of a polymer blend of a vinylidene fluoride-based resin and an acrylic resin on an acrylic resin layer, and a laminated molded body. However, in the laminated film of Patent Literature 1, the glass transition temperature of the acrylic resin composition of the base layer is high, and therefore adaptation to members that require bending processing in a low temperature environment is difficult.
Patent Literature 2 provides an acrylic resin film excellent in bending whitening resistance by increasing the amount of a crosslinking agent in an acrylic resin and setting the particle diameter in a particular range. However, in the acrylic resin film of Patent Literature 2, by blending with an MMA-EA copolymer and forming a film, the amount of rubber in the whole decreases, and the impact resistance of the film decreases. In addition, the glass transition temperature of the acrylic resin composition is high, and therefore adaptation to members that require bending processing in a low temperature environment is difficult.